kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SP Gohan
Gohan ssj2.PNGSupreme GohanGohan ssj2.PNG 16:31, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Kingkaisplanet Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Supreme Gohan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Supremegogeta (Talk) 08:23, July 26, 2011 Oh dude btw Tomorrow at 12:00 the competition for admin starts taking role just giving you a heads up THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 03:41, July 27, 2011 (UTC) hey thank for joining this wiki. I havint been on much though. But thanks!!!!!. Soilder5679 16:59, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello Supreme Gohan. I would like you to answer me something. When you added the summmary for Wrath Of the Dragon, did you copy it from somewhere? 16:04, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Look check out my blog, yeah thats right i decided to let you win and take the admin spot, you deserve it THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 hates waffles 18:09, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey your an Admin now, just write your name on the Homepage Where it says te 7 Dragonball Admins your the Three Star Dragonball, btw add the template to your profile THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 hates waffles 17:28, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I've finally gotten around to promoting you. Congrats! Congratulations on becoming an admin~ I'm not entirely sure what happened, but whatever it is good job lol. Anyway see ya round [[User: Kaioken x4 | You Don't Have Enough... ]] I should have specified. I thought there was someone with more edits than you, not to mention TheUltimateFusion changed his mind so much I got confused. Last I remember was he said he wasn't going to give up his rights, but apparently he did and that is a + for you :P [[User: Kaioken x4 | You Don't Have Enough... ]] Hey just for your info, I do quote of the day. Sorry! Dude we already have an Android 8 page, whyd you make a new one? THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 hates waffles 17:21, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Category Pigero was actually stated to be 15 years old as he was born in Age 746. The episode he appears in takes place in Age 761. His appearance is most likely due to having to take care of the orphans. NamekianFusion 18:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) He was a kid, and so was most of the adults in DBZ. [[User:TheUltraKamehameha|'TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!!']] 18:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The category page never said that. [[User:TheUltraKamehameha|'TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!!']] 18:59, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Now it does, I actually changed it before you sent the message. NamekianFusion 19:00, August 5, 2011 (UTC) That was actully kinda stupid. Besides, someone could've watched an episode where Gohan was a kid and then clicked on the page. :/ [[User:TheUltraKamehameha|'TheUltraKamehameha prepares to destroy you!!!']] 19:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? And next time, make sure your sig. works. It looks all messed up. ' TheUltraKamehameha grew a moustache!!! ' Hello. Apparently a page for adminstrator rules has been created and can be found here. ' ' NamekianFusion 15:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep Im happy. ' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! ' 16:14, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Why did you change the picture of Vegeta? The quote was from the Saiyan Saga. And your point? 19:19, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hi hi ye i just thought i would ask why did you take over doing the dbz kai episode's i know your an admin an all but give me notice or a reason 09:01, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Krillin died in the Frieza Saga. Not the Namek Saga. ' TheUltraKamehameha gonna kill some Androids! ' 10:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Kai and Z Kai Kai- The japanese version. Z Kai- The american dubbed version. I'm not sure if there are other differences between the two. Seizure Procedure 16:54, August 24, 2011 (UTC) how did you get blocked on the dragon ball wiki.X10 Kaio KenLogan 22:12, September 19, 2011 (UTC)